


Digiphilia

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: To Beast or Not To Beast [4]
Category: Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Disembodied Penis, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Spun-off from A Girl and her X. A collection of smutty Human/Digimon oneshots.





	1. Ruki and Renamon

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Knotting, Defrosting Ice queen.
> 
> Author's Notes: This first chapter was originally published under a Girl and her X with the title A Girl and her Digital Fox. Decided to split it off since Digimon offers such a ludicrously large number of potential human/non-human pairings. Also, this opens up the possibility of pairings with human males without violating the collection's theme.

Ruki and Renamon by Imouto Kitten

Makino Ruki sits in her bedroom, one leg crossed over the other as she  
calls for her partner digimon, "Renamon!"

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, the yellow-furred vulpine is  
immediately before Ruki, kneeling in supplication to her tamer, "Yes,  
Mistress?"

Crossing her arms, Ruki addresses her digimon, "While we were training  
today, you seemed distracted."

Bowing her head, Renamon replies, "My apologies, mistress."

"It didn't matter today, since all of your opponents were weaklings  
barely worth loading, but I want to know why you were distracted so I  
can help you avoid such a mistake if we ever find a decent opponent."

Blushing, Renamon replies, "It's... a bit embarrassing, Mistress."

"I don't care!" snaps Ruki, "Just tell me what the problem is!"

Standing, Renamon says, "It might help if I show you." With that, the  
vulpine digimon reaches a gloved paw for her crotch and starts rubbing.  
When Renamon pulls her hand away, she reveals a long, slender penis  
protruding from the sheath that Renamon's white fur had concealed.

Living in an all female household and attending an all-girls school,  
Ruki has never seen an actual dick before, but while the blood red and  
pointed vulpine phallus jutting out proudly from Renamon's lithe form  
looks quite different from the illustrations the Digimon Queen has seen  
in biology textbooks, the young woman immediately identifies the sex  
organ before her for what it is. The sight alone is enough to make  
Ruki's girlhood grow damp, and unbeknownst to either occupant of the  
room, Renamon is putting out a pheromone that is having an aphrodisiac  
effect on the tamer.

Trying to ignore her arousal and making sure her facade of cold stoicism  
remains in tact, Ruki addresses her partner, "I thought digimon didn't  
have sexes, and even if they did, I would've sworn you were a girl."

"Digimon do have sexes, and I am a girl, but..." Renamon trails off.

"Spit it out!" yells Ruki, irritated at Renamon's unusually bashful  
behavior.

Taking a deep breath, Renamon explains, "I am a girl, but we've been  
fighting mostly male opponents, and while loading their data has made me  
stronger, it has had side-effects." Gesturing to her cock, Renamon adds,  
"Such as making me transition from being female to being a  
hermaphrodite, and, increasing my sex drive. That swarm we fought  
earlier today was all female, and it took all of my discipline to fight  
them and load their data instead of pinning them to the ground,  
one-by-one, and..." Renamon can't bring herself to finish her statement,  
but Ruki fills in the blanks with images of her partner raping their  
opponents from earlier that day so hard they shatter into data.

Struggling to conceal her arousal, Ruki asks, pretending to make the  
offer solely for Renamon's benefit, "Would it help you focus in battle  
if I let you... breed with me?"

Renamon can hear the undertone of hesitation in Ruki's words and can  
smell her tamer's arousal, but decides to keep secret that she's noticed  
cracks in Ruki's mask of indifference as she replies, "It might."

Standing up, Ruki slowly pulls her broken heart t-shirt over her head,  
trying not to seem too eager to not only lose her virginity, but to lose  
it to a creature from another world. Unbuttoning and unzipping her fly,  
Ruki lets her jeans drop to the floor and steps out of them, leaving the  
preteen in nothing but a matching set of powder blue socks, panties, and  
a strappless training bra.

Seeing Renamon's digi dick twitch at the sight of the tamer in her  
underwear, Ruki barely manages to not smile as she asks, "What should I  
do to help you, Renamon?"

Fighting the urge to tackle her tamer to the ground, Renamon says,  
"Would you mind getting on your hands and knees, mistress?"

Ruki drops to her hands and knees, facing away from Renamon and can't  
help wiggling her panty-clad butt in her partner's direction. Pretending  
not to have noticed, Renamon kneels behind her tamer and pulls Ruki's  
panties to the preteen's knees. Lining the pointed tip of her digihood  
up with her tamer's opening and grasping the girl's hips, Renamon  
thrusts her own hips forward as she pulls Ruki back, hilting her vulpine  
cock within the preteen in a single stroke. As she's impaled upon her  
digimon's hot meat, Ruki lets out a scream that would bring her mother  
and grandmother running if they were home as the preteen was unaware of  
the existence of her hymen and thus unprepared for it to be torn  
asunder.

Renamon glances down to where she is joined with her tamer to see Ruki's  
virgin blood seeping out around the digimon's member and asks, "Did I  
hurt you mistress?"

Acting tough despite the pain of her shredded maidenhead, Ruki replies,  
"I'm fine. I was just surprised by your girth. Just give me a minute to  
adjust." After the longest minute of Renamon's life, Ruki adds, "You may  
proceed."

Renamon pulls back until only her tip is still within her tamer before  
thrusting forward once again, the motion sending jolts of pleasure up  
the spines of both human and digimon. The vulpine repeats this action  
several times, and seeing no further signs of discomfort from her tamer  
decides to pick up the pace.

As her partner starts rutting her in earnest, Ruki bites down on her  
lower lip to avoid moaning in pleasure, unwilling to admit how good  
Renamon is making her feel, but the tamer can't resist the urge to push  
her own hips back against the vulpine cock within her in time with  
Renamon's own thrusts.

Sensing her tamer's unwillingness to admit her true feelings regarding  
the situation, Renamon uses her claws to unclasp Ruki's bra, the garment  
falling to the floor as the fox leans over the preteen, soft white fur  
rubbing against silky, pale skin and reaching under Ruki to gently pinch  
at her nipples. At the same time, Renamon adjusts the angle of her  
thrusts to graze Ruki's g-spot as she whispers in her tamer's ear, "It's  
okay to enjoy this, my mistress." the sultry tone in the digimon's voice  
making the Digimon Queen shiver involuntarily.

Ruki continues to stubbornly do her best to remain calm under the  
assault Renamon's fox cock is waging on the girl's nether regions, but  
her stoic exterior is showing signs of cracking. When Renamon suddenly  
increases her pace without warning, the overwhelming pleasure in Ruki's  
loins is too much for the tamer's resolve and a loud moan of pleasure  
finally escapes Ruki's lips as her frosty exterior shatters under the  
pleasurable assault.

No longer trying to hold back, Ruki exclaims, "YES! Fuck your tamer!",  
which only encourages Renamon further.

After a few more minutes of frantic fucking, Renamon announces,  
"Mistress, I'm about to...!"

"It's okay, cum inside me!" Shouts Ruki, cutting off her partner  
digimon. Renamon straightens up and grabs hold of Ruki's wrists as she  
thrusts furiously into her tamer's pussy, the pointed tip of the vixen's  
vulpine member pounding against Ruki's cervix.

Then, with one final thrust, both more powerful and more precise than  
any previous, Renamon pierces Ruki's innermost barrier, the preteens  
cervix forming a tight seal around the neck of the digimon's digihood as  
warm digiseed floods Ruki's young womb. At the same time, the base of  
the vulpine member swells, trapping Renamon within her tamer's depths.  
The combination of being knotted and inseminated is more than Ruki can  
take as she experiences her very first orgasm and would collapse to the  
tatami if not for her partner's strong grip on her wrists.

Exhausted herself and seeing no other option, Renamon hugs Ruki to her  
chest before moving to lay down on Ruki's futon, the preteen curling  
into a fetal position and drifting off to sleep as soon as her body  
touches the mattress, Renamon curling protectively around her tamer, her  
lover? Renamon tries to watch over Ruki's sleeping form, but it isn't  
long before sleep claims the fox as well, the pair still tied together  
at the crotch.

###

Several days later, Ruki summons Renamon to her room again, the digimon  
noticing immediately that, instead of her usual attire, Ruki is wearing  
only a pair of side tie panties and a thin, nearly see through middriff  
top with spaghetti straps, both in the same powder blue as her  
undergarments from the other day.

With one bare leg crossed over the other as if to display her barefoot,  
Ruki says, in a much more cheerful tone than Renamon is use to hearing,  
"I've been very pleased with your performance over the last few days...  
but there is one thing I've been wondering."

"What's that, mistress?" Asks Renamon from her kneeling position.

Standing up, Ruki approaches her partner, and placing a hand under the  
fox's chin prompts her to stand. Looking the fox straight in the eye,  
not with the cold stare of the Digimon Queen, but with the warm  
affection of a lover, Ruki asks, "Why haven't you come to me for another  
special session?"

Renamon is confused until Ruki starts rubbing at the digimon's crotch,  
drawing the thick, red vulpine cock from its sheath.

Pressing the member between her thighs and grinding her panty-clad vulva  
against it, Ruki asks lustfully, "Was I not a satisfactory lover?"

"It isn't that, Mistress..."

Cutting her partner off with a finger to the lips, Ruki declares, "When  
we're together like this, you can address me by name."

"Yes, mis...I mean, Ruki." Blushing the digimon continues, "I didn't  
want to take advantage of you, so I figured I wouldn't ask and wait for  
you to offer again."

Giggling in a way that has Renamon wondering what's gotten into her  
tamer, Ruki replies, "Don't be silly! I'd be glad to help you anytime."  
Increasing her grinding, Ruki wraps her arms around Renamon's neck and  
pulls the fox's lips against her own. When Ruki finally breaks the kiss,  
panting for breath, she declares, "I love you, Renamon!"

Hesitantly, Renamon replies, "I...I love you too, Ruki."

Smiling wider than Renamon has ever seen before, Ruki grabs one of the  
digimon's paws and places it on her panty-clad rear, "Go ahead, give  
your tamer's butt a squeeze." As Renamon fondle's her tamer's rear, Ruki  
goes in for another passionate kiss, grinding more incessantly against  
the digidick between her thighs.

When she comes up for air again, Ruki whines needily, "Renamon, I can't  
wait anymore! I want, no I need you inside me!"

Needing no further encouragement, Renamon pulls at the ties on Ruki's  
panties, which come undone easily. Discarding that fabric barrier,  
Renamon lifts Ruki off the floor by the hips, lines her tip up with her  
tamer's opening and impales the preteen upon her member.

Gasping in pleasure at the sudden intrusion, Ruki wraps her legs around  
Renamon's slender waist, the preteen crossing her ankles right above the  
fox's tail. As Ruki goes in for another kiss, Renamon grips her tamer's  
half moons and gives a few experimental thrusts, this position  
unfamiliar to the digital fox's instincts.

Breaking the kiss and leaning back, her hands clasped behind her  
digimon's head, Ruki shouts, no longer caring if her mother or  
grandmother overhear, "YES! Fuck me fuck me fuck me FUCK ME! For the  
love of kami, fuck me!"

Renamon increases her pace, trying to give her tamer the hard pounding  
she so clearly desires, and before long, Ruki is crashing her lips upon  
Renamon's muzzle once again, the preteens tight passage clenching around  
the digimon's vulpine prick in orgasm, but despite the preteen's best  
efforts to milk the fox's cock, Renamon manages to hold off her own  
climax for the time being.

When Ruki recovers enough to speak, she exclaims, "That was incredible!"  
Her mood dampening some, she adds, "But you didn't cum with me..."  
Clenching around the cock within her, the tamer half requests, half  
commands, "Please lay down so I can ride that big, thick, digital dick."

With her tamer still wrapped around her and impaled on her member,  
Renamon walks over to the futon before sitting down with Ruki in her  
lap. After giving Ruki time to unwrap her legs from around the digimon's  
waist, Renamon lays back.

Discarding her top, Ruki begins sliding up and down Renamon's member and  
before long the tamer is bouncing at a pace Renamon didn't think  
possible for a human and that she would suspect would leave Ruki a blur  
to someone without the digimon's sharp eyes. So lost in admiring her  
tamer's physical beauty, Renamon is caught off guard when Ruki places  
the digimon's forepaws upon the preteen's undeveloped chest.

In a tender tone that still sounds alien to Renamon's ears coming from  
her tamer's throat, Ruki says softly, "Go ahead, play with my itty-bitty  
titties." As Renamon complies, Ruki continues riding the digimon like a  
woman possessed, but the preteen also starts running her hands through  
the soft, white fur of Renamon's belly.

Feeling her climax approaching and half-forgetting her tamer's earlier  
command, Renamon exclaims, "Mis... Ruki! I'm going to...!"

Panting heavily and not slowing down, Ruki replies, "Go ahead! I want to  
feel that big, wonderful knot stretching my insides to the brink of  
tearing and trapping you inside me! I want to feel that hot, thick  
digiseed flooding my insides and searing my innermost depths!"

Ruki's words of encouragement are more than Renamon can take as digimon  
thrusts up into her tamer at the same time that tamer crashes down on  
her digimon, their pubic bones grinding together as both climax in  
unison, Renamon's knot swelling as Ruki's walls grip it tightly,  
Renamon's tip piercing Ruki's cervix just as the first spurt of semen  
erupts forth.

As Renamon pumps her tamer full of digiseed, filling every nook and  
cranny of the preteen's reproductive tract, Ruki collapses on her  
digimon's belly, exhausted yet euphoric as she basks in afterglow. Too  
tired to speak, Ruki runs her fingers through the tuff of fur on  
Renamon's chest, and finding one of the fox's breasts, begins suckling  
like a newborn kit as sleep claims her.

Running a paw through her tamer's hair, Renamon whispers a soft, "Good  
night." before pulling a blanket over the pair and joining her human  
lover in slumberland.


	2. Izumi and Ranamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Warriors of Wind, Ice, and Lightning's capture by the Evil Legendary Warriors, Ranamon has Izumi taken to her bedchamber for some special treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Disembodied penis, disembodied hands, rape, massive insertion.
> 
> Author's Notes: Not much to say about this one, except this nearly brings me to the end of my backlog of WIP chapters.

Izumi and Ranamon by Imouto Kitten

Orimoto Izumi had no idea why her self-proclaimed archnemesis Ranamon  
had ordered that the Legendary Warrior of Wind be separated from the  
other chosen imprisoned by Cherubimon's lackeys, much less why she had  
been taken to the Warrior of Water's bedchamber and chained to the wall  
overlooking the small pool that serves as the amphibian's bed.

As she tries to think of a way to escape despite her D-scanner still  
being in the enemy's possession, Izumi's thoughts are interrupted by  
Ranamon's entrance, "Hey Sugar, I hope tha little fairy princess is  
enjoying her new accomodations."

Scoffing, Izumi replies, "If you're trying to butter me up so I'll  
betray Takuya and Kouji, you're doing a terrible job."

Gracefully diving into the pool and crossing its surface in a matter of  
seconds, Ranamon uses her hydrokinesis to stand on the pool's surface  
and bring herself eye-to-eye with her captive to cup the blonde's chin  
with a dainty hand as she replies, "While it would be much appreciated  
if ya would spill tha beans, honey, I have much more personal reasons ta  
separate ya from tha boys. Though I could probably make a fortune  
selling tha video, I don't particularly want anyone baring witness ta  
what I've in store for my new plaything." Whatever retort the Warrior of  
Wind has is cut off by Ranamon capturing Izumi's lips in a kiss, the  
blonde's eyes going wide in shock and too surprised to resist as the  
Warrior of Water's tongue invades the human's mouth.

When Ranamon breaks the kiss, the grossed out and coughing Izumi chokes  
out, "You kissed me! Why did you kiss me?!"

Licking her lips, Ranamon replies, "Ain't it obvious, Sugar? Ya ain't  
tha lovely, little lady I am, but yer quite pretty in yer own right, and  
as much as I just eat up having boys practically worshipping tha water I  
walk on, obeying my every whim, and showering me with presents, I much  
prefer ta play with girls in tha bedroom." With that, Ranamon steps back  
and snaps her fingers, summoning several of the disembodied hands she  
had earlier used to tickle torture the chosen, but instead of tickling  
the bound girl, the hands proceed to fondle her.

Two hands slide up under Izumi's shirt to cup her breasts, and a second  
pair go up her skirt to grope her ass. Cupping her own chest with the  
hands attached to her body, Ranamon comments, "Oh sugar, yer breasts are  
actually a bit bigger than my own, and so soft. I'm actually a bit  
jealous, and such a naughty girl, wearing such a thin top without a bra!  
Not to mention that firm ass."

Choking back her moans, not wanting to admit how much she's enjoying the  
Warrior of Water's touch, Izumi screams, "Get your hands off of me, you  
perverted toad!"

"Now, that's just plain rude!" pouts the amphibious digimon, "Guess I  
need ta teach ya some respect." With a snap of her finger, a hand grips  
tightly to each of Izumi's forearms and legs, her chains coming undone  
as the hands pull her away from the wall and hold her reclined over the  
water's surface, her legs parted to let Ranamon look up her skirt.  
Seeing the white cotton, Ranamon comments, "What disappointingly plain  
panties." before silently commanding the hands fondling Izumi's ass and  
tits to push up her shirt and pull down her panties to give the Warrior  
of Water a better look. As soon as the panties are removed, a pair of  
hands remove Izumi's shoes and socks and starts to massage her feet as  
Ranamon sinks beneath the water's surface to admire the blonde's nether  
regions. "Oh my, what a pretty pussy ya have, honey."

Thrashing in the grip of the disembodied hands, trying futilely to kick  
her captor in the face even as a few moans escape her throat, Izumi  
yells, "Let go of me, pervertita rospo!"

"I'm not sure what you just said, but I'm sure it was something nasty."  
replies Ranamon, crossing her arms. "I was going to use my tongue ta  
prepare you, but since you insist on saying insulting things, I think  
I'll skip ta the main event." With that, two hands fly to the inside of  
Izumi's thighs, the thumbs spreading her labia as a disembodied penis,  
the tip green like Ranamon's skin and the shaft colored to match her  
outfit appears from thin air pointed straight as the blonde's exposed  
opening.

Panicking, the suspended girl says, "What the hell is that?"

"As you can see, sugar, hands ain't tha only body part I can summon and  
control." replies Ranamon, reaching down to rub herself through the  
crotch of her swimsuit. "I'm all lady, but I can summon as many hard  
cocks for fucking my chosen playthings as I want, and this way, I don't  
have to worry about laying a DigiEgg if my fun gets out of hand."

As the floating phallus inches towards Izumi's opening, Ranamon pulling  
the crotch of her swimsuit aside to finger her pussy directly, the  
Warrior of Wind pleads in fear, "Ple-Please, don't do this... I'm still  
a virgin!"

"Oh Goody!" replies Ranamon, her disembodied dick now pressed against  
Izumi's opening, "I love breaking in virgin pussies! Now, Sugar, time to  
say bye bye to tha pesky cherry!"

Any futher protests from the human girl are cut off as Ranamon wills her  
disembodied member to drive itself home in the warrior of wind's  
passage, ripping through Izumi's maidenhead as a scream of pain rips  
from her throat.

Feeling the phallus engulfed in tight warmness as surely as if it were  
attached to her body, Ranamon lets out a moan, "Oh my, but ya've got  
such a nice, cozy cunny, sugar. So warm and tight, and those screams are  
music to my ears!"

The disembodied penis withdraws partially from Izumi's no longer virgin  
pussy, Ranamon smiling at the sight of the blonde's virgin blood smeared  
on the phallus. As Ranamon summons two more pairs of disembodied hands  
with which to fondle her own tiny titties and half moons, she reaches  
her other hand down to her crotch, the fingers of one hand furiously  
finger fucking her own pussy as the other hand takes her clit between  
thumb and forefinger. As the Warrior of Water proceeds to masturbate  
shamelessly, she orders her cock to start pistoning in and out of her  
captive's tight twat.

Between her rapist giving her no time to recover from her deflowering  
and having not been prepared for penetration by any means, Izumi cries  
out in pain, "Oh mia dio! Fa male! Fa male! Take it out! Take it out! As  
she struggles futilely against the hands holding her, her cries and  
struggles only seeming to encourage Ranamon as she increases the pace at  
which she fingers herself and at which she pounds Izumi's pussy.

Fortunately for the Warrior of Wind, her passage eventually starts  
producing enough of its own lubrication to allow the intruding phallus  
to slide in and out smoothly and the pain from her torn hymen gives way  
to pleasure, albeit unwanted and tainted by the way the green-skinned  
girl has sexually assaulted the human girl. However, despite not wanting  
to give Ranamon the satisfaction of knowing her victim is starting to  
enjoy her mistreatment, Izumi is unable to suppress the moans that come  
unbidden from her dry, scratchy throat, sore from her earlier cries of  
outrage and pain.

"Wha happened to all tha fight ya had in ya earlier, Sugar?" Asks the  
amphibious digimon, not sure whether to be disappointed that her new  
plaything has stopped struggling or delighted that she seems to be  
starting to enjoy being fucked by the Warrior of Water's disembodied  
cock. "Have my rushing waters extinguished all tha fire ya had already?  
Oh well, even if ya just lay thar and take it, cummin' in yer cozy,  
little cunny is gonna be no less delightful, honey. I wonder if ya will  
lay a DigiEgg like most of the digimon I've invited to my bed chamber do  
or if ya will end up with my tadpole growin in yer belly like I hear  
human babies do." Starting to hump the water in time with the movements  
of her floating phallus, Ranamon adds, "Oh well, only one way ta find  
out!"

As Ranamon's words penetrate Izumi's sex fogged mind, her struggles  
renew as she yells, "NO! Don't cum inside! Pull out! Pull out! I'm too  
young to have a baby, and I definitely don't want to have a toad's  
baby!"

With a lecherous expression on her face, Ranamon replies, "Sorry sugar,  
but with a pussy that feels as good as yers, thar's only one real  
option. Ta drive deep inside and let it all out!" With this Ranamon  
picks up pace once more, close to climax of both the male and female  
varieties.

Struggling against her fate, Izumi cries out, "NO! NO! NO! Nonononono!  
Don't cum! Don't cum!" But her pleas fall on deaf ears as the phallus,  
with one last, powerful thrust, buries itself completely within Izumi,  
the tail end vanishing between her nether lips and the tip slamming into  
her cervix just as it erupts, Ranamon trembling in double climax as her  
hands are coated in copious amounts of pussy juice as she floods her  
captive's unprotected womb. Feeling her rapist's digiseed shooting into  
her, the Warrior of Wind lets out a howl of "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" as her own  
climax rips through her, her traitorous body working to milk Ranamon's  
member for all the digimon is worth and sucking all that potent digiseed  
right in to the blonde's uterus, the last place she wants even a drop of  
it to go.

When Ranamon catches her breath after her dual climax has subsided, she  
declares, "Wow! Tha was amazin, Sugar! before opening her eyes to take  
in her victim hanging limply in the disembodied hands holding her and  
with tears streaming from her eyes.

Not yet done with her fun, Ranamon takes advantage of her captive's near  
catatonic state to finish undressing the blonde before splashing Izumi  
in the face with cold water, "Wakey wakey, fairy princess." calls the  
amphibious digimon as the warrior of wind splutters from her rude  
awakening. "I've still got lots in store for ya, sugar." says the  
Warrior of Water with a sadistic grin as she has her disembodied hands  
shift Izumi so her pussy is pointing towards the ceiling before easing  
the cock from the blonde's passage, "Wouldn't want any of my digiseed ta  
leak out." comments Ranamon as Izumi stares at the phallus stained with  
the warrior of wind's blood and both Legendary Warriors' sexual juices.

As Ranamon uses her hydrokinesis to form a throne of water for her to  
sit on, her toes barely dipping below the surface of the pool, the hands  
fondling Izumi's rear pull the blonde's buttocks apart and the slippery  
phallus presses itself against the Warrior of Wind's backdoor. "Time ta  
deflower this hole as well!" Announces the green-skinned girl as she  
tilts her head to rest on her fist.

"Please!" pleads the panicking human, "Not my butt! Anything but..." the  
rest of the blonde's protest is cut off by a gasp of pain as the  
disembodied cock, well lubricated from raping her pussy pushes itself  
past her anal sphincter.

Moaning from the sensations she's feeling, Ranamon grips the armrests of  
her aquatic throne as she exclaims, "Oh my, yer ass is even tighter and  
hotter than yer pussy! Not that I have any intention of letting tha  
sweet, little snatch of yers rest fer much longer." With that, Ranamon  
conjures another cock, this one nearly twice the length and diameter of  
the one she just buried in her victim's bowels. Twirling a finger in the  
air, Izumi is turned around and her upper body is dropped, the blonde's  
long tresses plunging beneath the water as her head comes to rest at  
Ranamon's feet, the Warrior of Wind's butt high in the air and her legs  
spread wide, leaving her completely exposed to her tormentor's perverted  
gaze.

Glancing down, the Warrior of Water savors the look of terror on the  
Warrior of Wind's face as a pair of hands stretch her labia apart and  
the new, more massive member nestles against her opening, "NO! There's  
no way that will fit! You'll rip me apart if you stick that in me!"  
cries the human girl.

Loving the power rush of having her hated nemesis at her mercy, Ranamon  
reaches out to stroke her newest toy, shivering from her own touch,  
"Quite impressive, isn't it? I like ta call this one the pussy  
pulverizin phallus. Most of my past playthangs I've used this one on  
lost the ability ta enjoy normal-sized cocks on human-type digimon and  
either became addicted ta being fucked by beast-type digimon or became  
my mindless sex slaves. Tha's assumin, of course, tha they didn't just  
shatter inta a bunch of digicode by the time I was done with them."  
Pausing to let her words sink in, Ranamon continues, "But since I'm such  
a gracious mistress, I'll give ya a chance ta avoid thar fate." Bringing  
one of her wet, barefeet to Izumi's mouth, the amphibian starts by  
declaring, "For starters, ya can lick yer mistress's feet, Sugar."

Turning her head to avoid kissing her captor's foot while also trying to  
avoid dunking her face below the pool's surface, Izumi protests, "I'll  
never do such a disgust-" Only to cringe mid word as she feels the  
monster member menacingly pushing against her opening threatening to  
tear her twatty to shreds if she doesn't comply. Squeezing her eyes  
shut, Izumi sticks out her tongue, fighting down bile as she gets her  
first taste of digimon toes. That Ranamon seems to keep her feet very  
clean does little to reduce the blonde's revulsion at what she's being  
made to do, but her body does relax slightly in her captor's grip as the  
pressure against her pussy subsides, the pussy pulverizing phallus  
backing off from its attempt to penetrate her, but remaining poised to  
do just that.

"Not bad." comments Ranamon when she finally pulls her feet away from  
Izumi's mouth. As her swimsuit dissolves into seafoam to leave the  
amphibious digimon naked except for her helmet and gauntlets, Ranamon  
slips off her water throne to straddle the human's neck, commenting, "I  
hope yer as good at licking pussy as ya are at licking feet, Sugar."  
before sitting on her captive's face. When the Warrior of Wind fails to  
immediately start servicing her mistress's girlhood, Ranamon reaches  
out, using one hand to pinch her plaything's clitoris as hard as  
possible and give the little nub a painful twist, and the other to  
manually prod the massive member at the prone girl's pussy. Getting the  
point, Izumi buries her tongue in her tormentor's folds and starts  
vigorously licking, making the Warrior of Water let out several moans as  
she exclaims, "Now, tha's more like it, honey!" As the green-skinned  
girl rubs her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

Despite having cummed from fingering herself once already, it isn't long  
before Ranamon is soaking Izumi's face in her juices, commenting, "Ya  
ain't half-bad at lickin' pussy, Sugar." Using hydrokinesis, Ranamon  
returns to her water throne as she announces, "Well, time ta pulverize  
that pussy of yers!"

Eyes going big as saucers, Izumi cries out, "But I thought you were  
going to spare me if I did a good job servicing you!"

"Did ya really think I'd spare ya after all the trouble ya put me  
through?" replies Ranamon with a sadistic smile as she snaps her  
fingers, making the massive member push insistantly against Izumi's  
battered opening.

Ever so slowly, Izumi's opening stretches to accomodate the massive  
member, the blonde gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut in  
pain as inch-by-agonizing-inch of Ranamon's ultimate weapon of sexual  
sadism pushes into the Warrior of Wind's passage. Enjoying the sight of  
her nemesis in such exquisite torment, Ranamon sits back on her water  
throne savoring the sensations of being slowly engulfed by her  
prisoner's flesh, pushing deeper and subtlely adjusting the thickness of  
her disembodied cock to maximize her plaything's agony without doing  
irreparable harm.

After what seems like an eternity to Izumi, the pussy pulverizing  
phallus is fully seated within her, stretching the blond'es passage to  
an extent that would normally occur only during childbirth.

Just as Ranamon is about to withdraw to start fucking her victim  
properly, the entirety of the complex that serves as the headquarters  
for the Evil Legendary Warriors starts to shake violently, breaking  
Ranamon's concentration.

As her constructs fail, dropping Izumi into the pool, the cool water  
somewhat soothing the warrior of wind's now empty but gaping pussy,  
Ranamon exclaims, "For crying out loud! What tha' hell is going on!?"

As Ranamon tries to regain her equilibrium, Izumi grabs for her clothes,  
not caring that they're now soaked from her tormentor's carelessly  
dropping them in the pool as she tries to cover her nudity, and not a  
moment too soon as Kouji, Spirit Evolved into Wolfmon breaks down the  
door, and tosses the Warrior of Wind her D-scanner.

As soon as the digital device is back in its owner's hands, Izumi wastes  
no time in spirit evolving herself, intent on dealing out some major  
payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone disappointed that Ranamon's fun got cut off there, and to anyone who wants to see Ranamon punished for her treatment of Izumi here, I do plan to write a sequel where Izumi gets some payback.


	3. Juri and Leomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leomon's efforts to loosen up his tamer finally pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Giant cock/size difference, cum inflation, downer ending due to canon compliance.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, here's a pairing I've been wanting to write for a long time, possibly ever since I first started on a Girl and Her X. And if it isn't obvious, this takes place the night before the big battle with Beelzemon, hence the warning about it having a downer ending.

Juri and Leomon by Imouto Kitten

As the sun sat and the moon rose over the digital world, Katou Juri and  
her digimon partner, Leomon snuck away from the other tamers and their  
digimon in search of somewhere private.

Once the pair have found a secluded spot, Leomon leans against a wall of  
natural stone as Juri undoes the fly of his pants and frees the beast  
king's member from its cloth confines. Even flaccid, Leomon's digihood  
is longer and thicker than the human girl's forearm, the barbs  
encircling its base as big as one of her dainty fingers and only grows  
even more in length and girth as Juri uses her hand puppet, bare hand,  
and an alteration of kisses and licks upon the massive cock head, unable  
to stretch her lips around it, to bring her partner to an erect state.

Placing her bare hand to her cheek as her puppet mimes licking up and  
down the digimon's length, Juri comments in an awed tone, "Leomon's  
digidick is absolutely magnificent!"

Letting out a low growl of pleasure, Leomon replies, "So you've told me  
every time you've seen it. Now, my little queen, service your king in  
the way you are so good at."

"Yes, Leomon!" cries Juri, returning her bare hand to his shaft and  
resuming her kisses upon his tip. As her hands work their way towards  
the base of the lion's shaft, she starts trailing kisses along the  
underside of the massive member, and reaching the beastman's balls, she  
takes one of the grapefruit-sized orbs in each hand, gently caressing  
the one with her bare hand as her hand puppet mimes sucking on the  
other.

After several minutes of such treatment, Leomon announces, "Juri, I'm  
about to shoot my seed!" causing Juri to redouble her efforts even as  
she huddles between her digimon's legs to get out of the splash zone.  
When Leomon climaxes, it is like a firehose as his pearly white seed  
shoots forth, traveling several meters before splashing on the ground as  
the beast king throws back his head and lets out a roar of triumph.

As her partner sprays his seed, Juri can only stare mesmerized by the  
sheer amount he puts out and can't help wondering what it would feel  
like if he erupted like that while inside her. As his climax comes to an  
end, one last perly drop drips from his tip, large enough to give Juri  
the mother of all facials if she was standing underneath and held by a  
thin thread. Reaching out her hand, Juri manages to fill her palm with  
Leomon's essence as the final drop grows too heavy and breaks its  
thread, most of it splashing on the ground in front of Juri's sneakers  
as she licks what she caught from her hand.

Recovering from his climax, Leomon glances down to his tamer, chest  
swelling with pride at the sight of her licking his seed from her  
fingers as he asks, "Is my little queen ready for her reward?"

"Yes, Leomon!" replies Juri, stepping out from under her digimon, his  
spilled seed squishing under her shoes as she holds up her arms. Being  
careful not to shred the garment with his claws or to cut his tamer,  
Leomon hooks his foreclaws under the straps of Juri's dress and pulls  
the green garment off the girl before dropping it on a clean bit of  
bedrock. Unbuttoning her shirt, Juri tosses it to join her dress.

Now standing in only her pale, yellow panties, matching socks, and her  
sneakers, Juri holds out her arms and orders, "Take your queen!"

"With pleasure." declares Leomon as he wraps one massive hand around  
Juri's chest and lifts her off the ground before using the foreclaw of  
his other hand to remove her underwear. Tossing the girl's legs over his  
broad shoulders and shifting his grip to support her weight with both  
hands, Leomon brings his tamer's gushing girlhood to his muzzle, her  
intoxicating scent nearly driving his inner beast mad. Opening his mawl,  
the digimon plunges his tongue, longer and thicker than any human penis  
deep inside his tamer, the tip caressing her cervix as he laps up the  
copious amounts of delectible nectar flooding her flower, making the  
girl squirm madly from mindblowing pleasure, her feet getting tangled in  
his mane as she hugs him tightly about the neck. Pressing his thumb  
claws into her nipples, he adds to her stimulation, loving how helpless  
she is within his grasp, her head hanging back as she mewls like a  
kitten lost in the lust of her first heat, her hands encircling his  
thumbs in a white knuckled grip barely registering to the beast king.

When Leomon brings his little queen to climax, her girlhood gushing like  
never before even before her bladder decides to let out its own  
contribution, Juri's mind goes blank as she lets out a long cry, half  
scream of ecstasy, half her best impression of a lioness's roar.

When she's done releasing her fluids and her passage has relaxed enough  
Leomon can extract his tongue without fear of turning his lover inside  
out, he cradles his lover in one arm, letting her bask in afterglow  
while laying against his bare chest as he sits cross-legged upon the  
bedrock.

As her senses start to return to her, Juri nuzzles against the  
beard-like portion of Leomon's mane before looking up with half-litted  
eyes and a drowsy smile and declares, "That was amazing as always."

Tilting his head down to nuzzle the top of her head, Leomon replies,  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Giving her a toothy smile, he asks, "Is my  
little queen ready for the next round?"

"Yes, I am." repliesJuri, cuddling closer to Leomon's chest as she  
braces for what's to come. Careful not to injure his lover, Leomon slips  
the foreclaw of his free hand into Juri's passage, her insides still  
sensitive from his earlier ministrations and gently scratches at her  
g-spot, causing the tired tamer to tremble terribly from the jolts of  
electricity this sends shooting up her spine. After a minute or two, he  
slowly slides deeper into the preteen's pussy, slowly stretching her  
walls, causing her to moan into his mane. Reaching her cervix, he  
carefully pushes his claw through that final barrier and into her  
innermost sanctum as his massive digit fills her pussy completely.

As he continues to finger her pussy and claw her cervix, gently  
scratching her uterine lining similarly to how his barbs would scrape  
the insides of a Leowomon's passage to stimulate ovulation during  
mating, Leomon comments, "My little queen is loosening up quite nicely."

Letting out her best impression of a cat purring, Juri asks, "Do you  
think you'll finally be able to mate me properly?"

"Only one way to find out." Replies Leomon, carefully pulling his finger  
from Juri's passage and again shifting his grip on the human girl, this  
time to hold her upright in front of him, both hands wrapped around her  
torso as he lowers her until her opening is kissing the tip of his  
member. Slowly, he lets her fall, ready to lift her off him at the first  
sign of discomfort as she sinks on to his member, her lips stretching to  
an extent that would normally only happen as a newborn is crowning.

"It's going in!" cries the girl in excitement. "Leomon's magnificent  
manhood is actually going inside me!"

Growling as her warm, wet tightness engulfes him for the first time,  
Leomon replies, "Yes, my little queen is finally stretching enough to  
take her king inside her small body."

Inch-by-inch, Juri continues to slowly sink onto the beast king's  
massive member, taking a little over half his length by the time his tip  
is pressed against her cervix, the human girl panting as her insides  
adjust to having Leomon within her.

After several minutes of sitting in her partner's lap, half of his  
digidick buried in her pussy, Juri announces, "I think I'm ready for you  
to start the mating." Giving his tamer a toothy grin, Leomon tightens  
his grip before lifting Juri most of the way off his member before  
pushing her back down, slowly increasing speed when her reactions  
indicate that she is feeling only pleasure and no pain. Fisting her  
hands in his mane, she cries out in ecstasy, "YES! Mate me with that  
Magnificent member! Pound my pussy until no other cock can satisfy me!"

"As you wish, my little queen." replies Leomon, pistoning his tamer up  
and down on his digihood as quickly as he dares, much to the human  
girl's delight.

Glancing down to where they are joined and noticing that there's still  
about a third of Leomon's cock exposed, Juri exclaims, "Please, Leomon!  
Give it all to me!"

"Are you sure?" asks the Lion, not slowing in the least.

"YES! I want to feel your spines scraping my insides like they would a  
proper mate!" cries the girl, conviction in her voice and facial  
expression.

"As you wish." replies Leomon, pushing down, trying to force himself  
balls deep into his tamer's tight twatty, her passage quite tiny  
compared to the giant beast man.

It takes some time and several repeats of Juri insisting, "I can take  
it." but eventually, the human girl's cervix gives way, Leomon's cock  
head thrusting into her womb as Leomon fully hilts himself in his tamer,  
Juri gasping as her innermost sanctum is violated.

"Are you okay?" asks Leomon, worried that he hurt his tamer.

"I'm fine, it just surprised me." replies Juri, "Now continue mating  
me!"

Doing as she demands, Leomon's chest swells with pride as his tamer  
seems to lose herself in pleasure even more now that he's fucking her  
balls deep, and before long, the king of beasts can feel his  
grapefruit-sized balls tightening up in preparation to unleash another  
massive load.

"Juri, I'm going to cum again!" cries Leomon.

"Do it! Shoot all of your hot, gooey seed in my belly!" cries Juri in  
reply.

With a few more thrusts, Leomon hilts himself in Juri, his barbs digging  
deep into her flesh as he erupts deep in her womb. No less massive then  
the load he shot earlier, Leomon's seed soon fills Juri's womb to  
capacity, forcibly stretching the hollow organ and making her stomach  
swell, forcing her to lean back as she holds on to Leomon's mane to  
avoid smashign her skull on the bedrock as her own climax rips through  
her small body, both lovers tossing their heads back and roaring their  
pleasure to the heavens.

Once done cumming, Leomon makes to lift Juri off his member, but at her  
cry of, "I want to sleep with Leomon inside me tonight." from his tamer,  
settles for turning her around so she can lay against his chest without  
her cum inflated belly getting in the way.

Getting a good look at herself, Juri comments, "Wow, you pumped me so  
full of cum that I look pregnant...Hmm, I wonder if digimon can get  
humans pregnant."

"I don't know." replies Leomon before asking, "Would my little queen be  
bothered if I got her pregnant?"

After a silence that stretches so long that Leomon wonders if Juri fell  
asleep, the human girl finally replies, "I think I'd be happy to bare  
Leomon's child, whether I end up pregnant or laying a digi-egg."

His chest swelling with pride once more, "I'm happy that my little queen  
is willing to go that far in being my mate."

With that, the happy couple drift off to sleep, both wondering if their  
mating will produce a child and both unaware of the tragedy that will  
soon befall them.


End file.
